gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bury the Hatchet
Bury the Hatchet is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that protagonist Michael De Santa does independently with the help of Trevor Philips. This mission can be done in either Michael or Trevor's point of view. Overview When Trevor comes to Michael's place to visit, the two get into an argument over who they are and what they wanted to be: Michael wanting to retire in peace but Trevor already accepts that heist is all he has got. Eventually, this leads Trevor to ask Michael who was buried in Michael's place in North Yankton. As Michael doesn't answer, Trevor has suspicions to who is buried there and storms out. Michael, realizing what Trevor is thinking, tries to chase, but Trevor steals his car. Both men travel back to Ludendorff, Trevor via his plane at Sandy Shores and Michael through Los Santos International Airport. Michael arrives in North Yankton and drives to the cemetery. While driving, Michael thinks about the events in the past (voices heard) about how he and Amanda can have better opportunities in Los Santos than in North Yankton. Michael arrives at the cemetery just as Trevor was finishing digging up Michael's grave. After opening the coffin, his suspicions were realized: Brad was buried instead. Through Michael's confession and a flashback scene (if played from Michael's perspective), the true events of the Ludendorff heist come to light: the FIB had caught up to Michael and made him a deal to surrender Trevor and Brad in exchange for protection. The heist in turn was a set-up to lure the crew into the FIB; Brad was shot and later succumbed to his wounds, whilst Michael play-acted to convince Trevor he was wounded as well. Betrayed, Trevor and Michael stand-off but just before they start shooting, henchmen of Wei Cheng arrive to capture Trevor. Trevor scarpers leaving Michael to fend off the henchmen. He eventually makes it to his car, but Trevor had immobilized it, leaving Michael to be captured by Cheng's henchmen. While flying back to Los Santos, Trevor receives a call from Wei Cheng to explain to him that he has captured Michael and he and his men are prepared to kill the latter, who he humorously claims to be his lover. Trevor, who is unaffected by the latter's words, states that he hardly cares and proceeds to hang up. Trevor then receives another call from Patricia Madrazo, much to Trevor's shock. He states that his time with her was great and something that he will never forget as she abruptly tells Trevor that she must go before hanging up. Trivia *If this mission is started as Michael, clips of him boarding a plane to fly to North Yankton are shown while Trevor is flying there himself. Also, the player is able to drive to the cemetery and walk to his grave after Michael arrives in North Yankton. This is not present when the mission is started as Trevor. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 44 Bury the Hatchet|Bury the Hatchet Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V